


Interlopers will be shot on sight.

by Grace_d



Series: Short Stories for Small Spiders [5]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drone Warfare, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Multiverse, Peter Parker is a BAMF, superior!iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_d/pseuds/Grace_d
Summary: An all white Iron Man suit floats down, glowing faintly with pink and brilliant orange from the setting sun.“Hey.” Peter says, balancing on the handrail. “What’s up?”“How are you enjoying your enhancements?” A metallic voice, Tony’s voice, come through the armour. It’s distorted, not right.Wind whistles between the skyscrapers, and Peter’s t-shirt and jeans offer no protection. He shivers.“You know.” Peter tries to shrug casually.The face plate slides away and reveals Tony Stark’s familiar face, but the shiniest version of Tony Peter’s ever seen. His facial hair is jet black, eyes vivid blue, skin tan.It’s like something from a magazine, or a movie. A photo shopped version of Tony Stark. Unreal.I hereby dub thee Alt-Tony, Peter thinks, then squints more closely. The air above Alt-Tony’s face seems to shine slightly, but Peter thinks it might be a secondary face plate, rather than the man’s own skin.It’s like looking at a mannequin.Hairs raise all over Peter’s body.





	Interlopers will be shot on sight.

“Hey Kid.” Tony’s voice comes from behind Peter’s shoulder and he startles, tumbling off the edge of the building. 

He pitches forwards, nose scraping along the glass window of a skyscraper for a second, then his sticky fingers anchor him and he twists himself back upwards. He lands with a wobble on the handrail of the rooftop. The inter-dimensional portal had messed badly with his senses this time round, but at least his innate spider instincts still work. 

An all white Iron Man suit floats down, glowing faintly with pink and brilliant orange from the setting sun. 

“Hey.” Peter says, balancing on the handrail. “What’s up?” 

“How are you enjoying your enhancements?” A metallic voice, Tony’s voice, come through the armour. It’s distorted, not right. 

Wind whistles between the skyscrapers, and Peter’s t-shirt and jeans offer no protection. He shivers. 

“You know.” Peter tries to shrug casually. 

The face plate slides away and reveals Tony Stark’s familiar face, but the shiniest version of Tony Peter’s ever seen. His facial hair is jet black, eyes vivid blue, skin tan. 

It’s like something from a magazine, or a movie. A photo shopped version of Tony Stark. Unreal. 

_I hereby dub thee Alt-Tony_, Peter thinks, then squints more closely. The air above Alt-Tony’s face seems to shine slightly, but Peter thinks it might be a secondary face plate, rather than the man’s own skin. 

It’s like looking at a mannequin. 

Hairs raise all over Peter’s body. 

“I can’t seem to find your face in our membership database.” The cold voice continues even without the filter. “Remember what I gave you, I can also take away.” 

Alt-Tony lifts a hand, curls it into a fist. The repulsors glow with the same cold light as his eyes. 

“I can promise you, I am not a member of your little club.” Peter stammers even as his skin crawls. 

Not-Tony had once promised that in any universe Tony Stark and Peter Parker were connected, that Peter was his kid, wherever he went. Peter feels like he may have just found the limit to that promise. Something about this version of his mentor sets Peter’s Spider-sense off badly. 

He’s proven right when a second later when a laser blasts from the gauntlet. 

“Oh Mister Stark.” Peter peeks out from behind the cold Iron Man suit he’d just flipped over, to look at the melted pile of metal where he was perched. “That’s just rude.” 

The man spins and launches a fist. Peter ducks and twists along the outstretched arm, keeping in as close as possible to Alt-Tony’s body, so he can’t blast him again. There’s something about the way the suit moves, the components rolling in a way that reminds Peter of nanobots, but also not. 

His preoccupation almost lands him a knee in the sternum, and he refocuses. He dodges multiple hits, keeping low and out of the way of the chest plate. He does not want a face full of uni-beam either, _thank you very much._

“Whoa, Frieza, calm down.” Peter says, slipping between Alt-Tony’s wide fighting stance and popping up behind him. Peter stands at his back matching the man step for step as he swings and spins. 

“Did you just compare me to a Dragon-ball Z character?” Alt-Tony asks, a touch of human leaking into his voice. 

“Well you know," Peter leaps with Alt-Tony as he fires his boot replusors, trying to shake his Spider-shadow, “if the weird white armour fits.” 

Alt-Tony leans a little too hard into his elbow strike, momentum just a touch too far backwards and Peter takes his opportunity. He kicks out the man’s leg and grabs his arm in a lock, forcing him to a knee. 

The white armour pools around Peter’s hands. At once he feels connected, like his mind extends through his own skin and into every crevice of the Iron Man suit, every function. It’s like having a bot in his head but more, warm. And beyond that, he can feel the freezing brush of Alt-Tony’s own mind. 

“Whoa.” Peter breathes. “It’s biological.” 

_Shut down,_ Peter commands it, and the gauntlets flicker out and fade. 

Alt-Tony stiffens and Peter releases him. 

“You should not have been able to do that.” Alt-Tony says, getting slowly to his feet. “It’s impossible to breach the symbiotic suit.” 

“I am a veritable black swan when it comes to the impossible.” Peter quips nervously, stepping back. 

He has no doubts that Alt-Tony is still just as dangerous without his armour. His blue eyes dissect Peter, attempt to catalog every detail. Peter holds his gaze, giving nothing back to this robot. He’s unsure how long it will be until the weird symbiotic suit reboots, and he’s really got to find someone to help him get home, seeing as this Tony doesn’t seem like the helpful sort. 

“Well this has been fun-” Peter hedges, inching towards the side of the building. 

“Fun’s just getting started.” Alt-Tony says quietly, as battle drones rise up around the building around them. 

“Oof.” Peter says, sizing up the drones. “Bringing out the big guns.” There’s only eight, and six advance in on him, two hover back, skirting the space between the buildings as sentinels. 

“Well,” Peter amends, “not that you aren’t a big gun, but since I shut you down, I guess you’re now a little gun. Maybe even a paperweight.” 

The corner of Alt-Tony’s mouth twitches. 

“Please don’t kill me.” Peter babbles, peeking over the edge of the rooftop. Thirty storeys up is nothing to sneeze at without webs. 

He looks back at Alt-Tony, noticing an electric blue spark crawling under his skin and a corresponding flicker in the armour. 

_Time to go._

Peter takes three steps forwards, bringing his wrist in together like he’s surrendering. The drones crowd in, track his every move. 

“You’ve got skills, kid.” Alt-Tony says without pride or affection, mocking him. Peter ignores how much it twists in his gut. He squints against the reflection of the last rays of the day’s sun in Alt-Tony’s face plate. “But ultimately, I remain superior.” 

Peter mumbles something. 

“What was that?” Alt-Tony leans in. 

“I said, PSYCHE!” Peter headbutts Superior Iron Man in the face. 

The man stumbles back and the drones swoop in. 

Peter grabs the closest one and swings it into two more, knocking them off course. He vaults over the fourth, punching his fist through the housing and flinging it behind him in the vague direction of the fifth drone. Peter’s feet hit the railing of the roof and he leaps. 

The apex of his jump peaks, and his fingertips just graze across the bottom of the sentinel drone. He latches on, and the drone is dragged down as he falls, listing with the unexpected weight. 

Boy and drone hit the side of the skyscraper opposite hard, but not hard enough to shatter through the window. Peter slaps his hand against the window, wills it to stick, and kicks the drone attached to his other hand. It tears in half and Peter drops the whole unit away. 

He pauses then, secure against the building, and glances up to the rooftop he just left. Alt-Tony stands on the edge, white armour ablaze in the setting sun. 

* * *

Superior Iron Man stands on the rooftop, watching through squinting eyes as the boy throws him a cheeky salute and slides down the building. He jumps the last few storeys, landing in a smooth roll then ducking into the crowd. Tony zooms in with his heads up display. The kid grabs a jacket off the back of a chair of an open air restaurant, and flips a stolen hat onto his head. 

“That one.” Tony says, as the teenager dissolves into the bustle of the city. “I want that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
I got this as a prompt on Tumblr (find me @reachingforaspark), on how I would write a meeting between Superior Iron Man and MCU Peter, based off the Peter from my Welcome to Mysterio's Marvelous Multiverse fic.  
So here it is, and maybe when I have a bit more time around Nov/Dec I'll continue it.  
I have no self control for writing or posting drabbles, but way too many giant WIP's at the moment.  
Thanks!


End file.
